


Love Potion

by ShiTiger



Series: Odds and Ends [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare pairing: Ironhide/Starscream.  And yes, we can blame Wheeljack this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

“So, let me see if I got this right,” Optimus Prime stated, glancing at the weapon’s specialist and his new... guest. “Wheeljack was testing out a strange new liquid when the Decepticon seekers attacked your group. Starscream tried to grab the experiment, but it exploded on him. He went offline and you attempted to capture him.” Prime sighed, shaking his head before continuing. “And it appears that the liquid Wheeljack created turned out to be a strange love potion that only seems to work on seeker-models, considering you were unaffected by it.”

* * *

 

_(earlier that day)_

“Ok, Screamer, don’t try anything or I’ll take out your wings,” the weapon’s specialist announced, training his gun on the fallen seeker.

The air commander blinked his optics a few times as he looked up at Ironhide with a confused look on his face. “Ironhide... you’re pretty sexy for an old mech,” the self proclaimed prince of the skies sighed as he sat up slowly.

“Huh?” the older mech took a step back as a look of seductive interest appeared on Starscream’s dark face.

“I do love soldiers with big... guns,” Starscream smirked, launching himself at the other mech before he even had a chance to move another step.

“Screamer, what are you doing?” Skywarp’s horrified voice filled the air, drawing everyone’s attention to the strange couple embracing in the middle of the clearing.

“I’m not doing anything!” Ironhide protested, unable to push the clingy seeker away.

“Mmmm... I wanna interface with you right now, baby,’” Starscream insisted, trailing his blue fingers over the other mech’s large chest.

“Let go of him, Starscream!” Bumblebee shouted, as the other Autobots circled the pair.

Starscream’s eyes narrowed at the yellow bot and he hissed “Keep your servos where I can see them, hussy! Get your own mech, cause this hunk of hot burnin’ love is mine!”

“Did Starscream just call Ironhide a hunk of hot burnin’ love?” Sideswipe asked, blinking at his twin in shock.

“Oh dear,” Wheeljack sighed, shaking his head.

“What did you do to him, you crazy scientist?!” Skywarp shouted, glaring at the Autobot.

“It appears that the liquid I created has a strange affect on seekers. It causes them to become infatuated with the first mech they see,” the inventor explained.

“Meaning what?!’” Ironhide shouted, still having no success in pushing the Decepticon away from him. Starscream just grinned, slipping his fingers into every opening in the taller mech’s armor he could find, teasingly stroking his inner cables.

“He believes he is in love with you... or at the very least, he wants to interface with you,” Wheeljack explained.

“Damn. Wish he’d seen me first,” Sideswipe grumbled, watching the hot seeker trying to get under Ironhide’s armour, not even caring that they had an audience.

* * *

“And now he won’t leave me alone,” Ironhide grimaced, trying desperately to ignore the seeker cuddling up to his side.

“Prime, you’re in charge. Order Ironhide to interface with me,” Starscream suddenly said, turning his golden gaze on the Autobot leader.

“No. However, we will allow you to stay in our base until Wheeljack comes up with a cure, as long as you give me your word that you will not harm anyone,” Prime insisted. Starscream nodded... then pinched Ironhide’s aft.

“What am I suppose to do with him?” the weapon’s specialist asked, looking horrified at the idea of keeping the seeker with him until a cure was found.

“Clearly, Starscream will not leave your side until a cure is found... so you’ll just have to put up with him staying with you,” Optimus stated.

“Am I ugly?”

Starscream’s voice was strangely quiet, golden optics downcast.

“Huh?” Ironhide blinked at the seeker.

The second-in-command of the Decepticon army looked up, optics brimming with sadness. “You think I’m ugly, don’t you? That’s why you don’t want to be with me,” the seeker stated, letting go of the red mech to wrap his arms around his body.

“I didn’t say that...” Ironhide was at a loss for words as he took in the sight of his enemy who seemed ready to break down in front of him.

“Don’t lie to me! You hate the sight of me. It’s cause I’m a seeker, isn’t it? You don’t like fliers, do you? If I tore off my wings, would you like me then?” Starscream looked so distraught, almost like he was ready and willing to do what he’d just offered. Ironhide looked horrified at the idea himself, but was unsure what to do.

“I’m sure Ironhide would like you if he had the chance to get to know you, Starscream,” Optimus said, breaking the silence.

“I would?” the red mech blinked in surprise.

“Really?” the seeker’s optics gleamed with anticipation.

“Sure. He’d love to get to know you. But, well, Autobots don’t like to rush into intimate relationships. We take our time getting to know each other first before we decide to go further,” Optimus continued.

“Oh, so you’re saying Ironhide is shy and wants to build a relationship with me first, before we interface,” Starscream said, clapping his servos together with a smile.

“I think it would be best if you toned it down a little, especially around other mechs and humans,” Optimus said, smiling back.

“Ok! I’ll stop teasing him in public then,” Starscream agreed, grabbing onto Ironhide’s arm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Okay, not my best work. I was really into this rare pairing once upon a time. Back to digging through my old, half-written Transformers fics.


End file.
